edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
Arceusrules98's game ideas
Back to Arceusrules98 A game that is like simcity, civilization, sims and psore ocmbined. You can evolve through different stages, make choices that will affect oyur civilizations future, and go through different eras of time until you progress to space. You can play as 3 roles: Citizen, president and god, to make choices on different levels. Also, you should be able to paly on a planet, then expand later on. If you like a character along the way, make them immortal! Roles to play as 'Play as a citizen' This is the part that will be like sims, but maybe more rpg-ish sometimes. You can switch between citizens and watch the eras change and how the lifestyle changes along with the new rulers. Playing as a citizen can have bigger impact on your world than you might think, but some people you cannot control. You can only control a select few, as some are there to stirr it around a little and cause butterfly effects. They are called NPC's. 'Play as a president' Expand your land, do economics and politics, be a dictator and sacrifice people, ally yourself with outher countries and make war against another land, protect smaller countries, advance in science, build more buildings and make more jobs for civilians, expand andm ake more cities and villages, simply lead your country for worse or better! If you are overthrown by a citizen, you loose might over your country, and have to regain it through being a citizen. 'Play as a god' Make disasters and apocalypses, make prophecies and send messiahs and stuff. If you want more challange than nature can possibly give you, stirr the soup a little! Feel free to make hyperclones and wipe out entire civilizations, and draw the planet back to an era of decline and post-apocalypse. Spread plagues and so on. But you can also be good and help the people, but that would be a little more like cheating. Eras 'Beginning' 'Era 1 (evolutionary)' It might be on land, underwater, sky or even underground based on your choices as a cell. Even though you get to one era, still, depending on what you did as a cell there might be another species living through another branch of era 1. Even if you live on land, another species might live and prosper underwater. This can lead to difficulties in the future. 'Land era' 'Marine era' 'Sky era' 'Underground era' 'Era 2 (tribes)' 'Era 3 (ancient)' 'Era 4 (pre-technology)' 'Era 5 (technology)' 'Era 6 (high-tech)' 'Era 7 (space)' Scenarios Regardless of era, there might be certain events that takes place to give you hurdles to pass over. Some are minor, some are huge. Some will make it difficult to proceed to the next era. 'Wars' 'Cold war' 'World war' 'Civil war' 'Terrorist war' 'Colonial war' 'Interstellar war' 'Intergalactic war' 'Territorial war' 'Disasters' 'Economical crisis' 'Volcano eruption' 'Tornado' 'Cyclone' 'Hypernado' 'Firestorm' 'Sandstorm' 'Whirlpool' 'Earthquake' 'Thunderstorm' 'Blizzard' 'Ice age' 'Miasma' 'Auroric outburst' 'Curse' 'Social' 'Mass-murder' 'Protest-group' Resources 'Plantlife' 'Animals' 'Cattle' 'Rocks' 'Limestone' 'Minerals' 'Ruby' 'Elements' 'Coal' 'Uranium' 'Fuels' 'Oil' 'Fabrics' 'Ingredients' Achievements Category:Arceusrules98